Hope comes in many forms
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Uoyku and Neko dream of one day becomeing free Anima and not slaves. Will their hope come in the form of Cooro, Senri, Husky and Nana. HuskyxNana romance


**The city of Unabara lies surrounded by sea. The destination for trading of goods and slaves. Anima captured and sold on as slaves to wealthy owners.**

**The two sisters Uyoku and Neko are sitting on a bench in their owners back garden.**

**………**

**"Uyoku!" Neko called as she walked over to the bench where her sister was sitting.**

**"Hello" Uyoku greeted as she continued to weave willow branches to make a basket. Looking up at her sister she was once again struck by the fact that even tough they were sisters they looked completely different. Uyoku had waist length light blonde hair and pale skin, while she had a small frame, unlike her sister with shoulder length messy brow hair with a large built frame.**

"**Have you finished the basket?" Neko asked sitting beside her.**

"**No, maybe another day and I'll be finished" Uyoku said as she sighed and put the half-finished beside her. Closing her eyes she let the morning sun warm her face.**

"**Strange" Neko poked her sister in the arm before pointing at a group of young children. "They don't have collars on" Neko's hand reached up to her neck where a dark red collar sat, collars are used to say who you're owner is. If a child is without a collar they would be sold at market.**

**Standing up they walked up border of their owner's garden before looking out from bars of the fence.**

**Sometime Uyoku whished that she would be able to walk free and not work her life as a slave, she wished she could open her wings and fly out but the collars they where forbid them to use their anima.**

**Silently they watched the group of children as they chatted about 10 meters away and also because of their loud chatting they listened to their conversation.**

"**So, where are we again?" Nana asked for the fifth time.**

"**Unabara, the city of trading. Make sure you guys keep you're anima markings covered and hopefully we won't be harassed" Husky tugged the collar of his shirt up while Cooro made sure his arms were covered and Senri pulled the sleeve's of his jacket down.**

"**I'm hungry" Cooro announced putting the index finger of his right hand in the air as if stating an important fact.**

"**You're always hungry" Nana sighed as she swung her legs as she sat on a bench, looking to her right Senri was picking a flower off the bush before putting it in his book, smiling happily.**

"**But I'm really hungry" Cooro whined clutching his stomach, looking at Husky hopefully.**

**  
"Okay then, well go get some food later" He gave Cooro whack round the head with his Pok Pok stick making Cooro yelp and press his hand to he welt on his forehead.**

**Nana's eyes scanned the area around them; they seemed to be sitting along a path that ran behind the back of some fancy buildings, at the end of the path, the harbor. Giant boats slicing trough the waves as on shore people running around frantically, holding clipboards.**

**Losing interest in the clipboard people, Nana looked directly in front of her, wait, was there something watching them?**

'**I swear I see eyes' she thought as she stood up and walked to the fence, staring back at the two pairs of eyes.**

**Falling silent Cooro, Husky and Senri paused and soon followed after Nana so they were standing behind her.**

**For what seemed like ages the girls just stared at the four children who stared back at them with the same interest glowing in their eyes.**

"**Why aren't you wearing collars?" Uyoku asked suddenly as she broke the silence. Cooro, Senri and Nana stared blankly at the girl.**

"**You know guys, it's impolite to stare at people" Husky stated hitting Cooro round the back of the head.**

"**Why aren't you wearing collars?" Neko re-asked her sister's unanswered question.**

"**Do we need collars?" Nana asked as a confused look crossed her face as she leant nearer the fence.**

"**Well, all children and Anima must be owned by someone as slaves, collars say that you belong to someone, people without collars would most likely be sold at the slave market" Neko explained to the clueless four.**

"**I didn't think they still sold Anima at slave markets here" Husky asked and Uyoku nodded sadly.**

"**We've been slaves for three years" Uyoku continued as the wind blew her light blonde hair in front of her face.**

"**We might find it hard to find a place to sleep overnight" Nana frowned and the others nodded in agreement.**

"**And also because were Anima, we need to make sure we keep our marks hidden. For Nana it will be easy but we need to be on guard" Cooro said and the other looked shocked by his sudden intelligent statement.**

"**Are you travelers or something, you wear foreign cloths" Neko asked**

"…**travel…" Senri managed to say showing them his book of flowers.**

"**Senri puts flowers in his book whenever we stay in a different place" Nana explained as Uyoku and Neko finally realized why he was showing them flowers.**

"**Maybe we could sneak them into the shed we sleep in Uyoku. Since they might get captured if they stay in a hotel" Neko suggested and even though Uyoku disagreed with this idea she nodded not wanting to disagree with her older sister.**

"**I don't know how they could get over the fence" Uyoku said looking up at the high fence.**

"**Easy" Cooro said as he opened his black crow wings, just as he was about to fly up he felt someone yank him back to the ground with a loud 'thump'**

"**Cooro, someone could be watching!" Nana hissed at him as he made his wings disappear. Their eyes fell on Husky who was bent over the lock on the gate of the fence.**

"**What are you doing Husky?" Cooro said as a Husky let out a 'AHA!' an the gate swung open, their confused faces turned into ones of amazement.**

"**I didn't know you could pick locks" Nana said as Neko and Uyoku ushered them into the back garden before Husky set work on closing it.**

"**Duh, how do you think I got into the aqueducts out of Astar" Referring to the time he had just became an Anima and swam through aqueducts out of the plaice grounds and into Sailand.**

"**Quick this way, before our master sees you" Neko grabbed Cooro's and Nana's arms pulling them away while gesturing for the others to follow. Opening the door into a shed type thing they closed the door behind them, Uyoku flicked the switch on and the room lit up.**

**A fair sized room with a small bathroom and shower room through a door in the corner. The room seemed about 10x10 meters large. Two beds going along on wall while on the opposite side a bookshelf filled with books and a TV.**

"**Our master never comes in here, so I think you'll be safe. Luckily our master isn't too harsh on us like some of the other children in the village" Uyoku sat down on the end of her bed looking at the four children.**

"**Thanks for giving us a place to stay" Cooro smiled happily sitting cross-legged on the floor.**

"**Um…what's your names?" **

"**My names Neko and I'm a cat Anima, and this is Uyoku and she's a dove Anima. And you"**

"**I'm Nana, bat Anima. That's Senri a bear Anima, he doesn't talk much. Cooro is a crow Anima, as you've already seen from earlier and Husky's a quick-tempered fish Anima" Nana smiled despite the evil glare she was getting from Husky.**

"**Do you travel together?" Uyoku asked.**

"**Yep!" Cooro replied happily, his tummy rumbled loudly. **

"**That's a problem, what are going to do for food?" Nana frowned as she thought over it.**

**Everyone turned to Husky who sweat dropped.**

"**What!" He said angrily looking away from gazes.**

"**Common, we know you're stashed" Nana said gripping him by the wrists as he tried to run away.**

"**No, it's my hard earned cash and it's going to be wasted on Cooro's bottomless stomach" He whined squirming away from Nana. She pouted at him and pretended to cry.**

"**Fine, I've got 24 Gillahs and one of the pearl earrings we can sell" He sighed putting his head in his hands.**

"**I hate you" He growled looking up at Nana.**

"**I know you love me really" She said giving him a hug which made him turn as red as a tomato.**

"**Where are you from, you all have different accent's well apart from Senri because I haven't heard him talk" Neko asked and Nana released Husky.**

"**Cooro's from Sailand. I'm from Octopus. Senri's from Moss Mountain and Husky's from Sailand?" **

"**Astar" Husky corrected her and she nodded.**

"**Ah, Astar. That's where me and Uyoku are from. Although you have a heavier accent" Neko said and Uyoku agreed.**

"**We were captured and shipped here, then sold to wealthy people here as slaves" Uyoku ran her hand through her light blonde hair.**

……**..**

**Toffee heaven: Hello people, I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. Just to let you know. Neko means cat in Japanese. Uyoku means wings in Japanese and Unabara means sea in Japanese.**

**Uyoku: My name means wings!**

**Senri: …wings…**

**Cooro: I'm hungry**

***Everyone staring at him in disbelief***

**Husky: Well duh you're Cooro!**

**Cooro: I'm hungry!**

**Nana: Has anyone got some food just to shut him up?**

**Neko: Sorry, just finished my ham sandwich**

**Toffee heaven: Here *Gives Cooro apple***

**Cooro: Yay! *Eats in one bite* Have you got any more?**

**Husky: *Whacking Cooro round head* Baka...**


End file.
